Chpt9 Ep2: "I Think I'm Gonna Like it Here"
Chpt9 Ep2: "I Think I'm Gonna Like it Here" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' The episode begins with a demon dragging a burnt body into an old house. Meanwhile, on the way back to the bunker, the boys pull over for Kurt to bring Hunter up to speed about Castiel. Hunter worries that Castiel might not make it but Kurt figures that their angel friend can handle himself on his own. They wonder what to do about the angels that are now hunting them, and Hunter asks what happened to Crowley. Kurt admits that he would have liked to kill him, but figured that the King of Hell might know a few useful things. He takes Hunter over to the Impala and shows him Crowley, tied and gagged in the trunk. At the house, black demonic smoke hovers over the burnt body now laying in a tub. The demon cuts his arm and lets it bleed on the body. As the black smoke too makes it's way to the body, the tub bursts in a light and after a moment, the body fully regenerated back into known other than...Abaddon, who emerges and gives out a sinister grin. At the Men of Letters headquarters, Kurt comes in and Kevin almost hits him with a crossbow bolt. He explains about how everything freaked out and the machines all went off as the place went into lockdown. Kurt tells him that the angels fell and then takes out his cell phone. Kevin confirms that the systems are back up as Hunter hauls Crowley in. They take him to a cell and Kurt immediately punches him. Hunter tells him to give them the names of every demon on Earth and who they are possessing. Crowley isn't interested but Hunter points out that he saw him break down and become human. The demon figures that they won't kill him and they won't seal off the gates of Hell, and they can't torture him more than he would torture himself for kicks. The boys shrug and walk out, locking the doors behind them. Kevin demands to know why Crowley is there and why they're keeping him alive. The Winchesters explains that they can hunt down all of the demons, and figure that he'll break. After that, Kevin can have the honor of ganking Crowley. The boys have Kevin check the archives for anything to reverse Metatron's spell. Later, Abaddon then meets with a group of demons and demands to know what is going on in Hell. She says that they should be taking, not paying and making deals. Abaddon tells them that a true king fights and conquers, not sit around and read contracts. Now that the King, Crowley, is "dead", Abaddon entitles herself to be the new Queen of Hell. She promises to give the demons new bodies and march into Hell and force everyone to bow to her. But one demon is skeptical, pointing out that they all thought Abaddon is dead and they're not sure about Crowley being dead. She demands proof from Abaddon that Crowley is dead, and Abaddon grabs her, forces her demonic essence out of the body, and tells it to go to Hell and warn them that she's coming. At the Letters headquarters, Hunter calls another Ranger, Irv Franklin, and tells him what's going on. Irv says that he'll warn every other Rangers about the angels being on Earth. Elsewhere, three US soldiers get onto a bus where the three other demons' of Abaddon are aboard. The demons then proceeds to possess the soldiers, and Abaddon, posing as the bus driver, smiles in satisfaction. Later that evening, a young woman is pulled over on the side of a road and is working on the engine of her car when a man pulls up and offers to help. He offers her a lift and she gets into his van, unaware, he descends out his fangs revealing to be a vampire. A few moments later, the van is shaken as they get into a scuffle then blood slattering the windshield from the inside. The slide door opens and the head and body of the vamp falls out. Revealing the young woman to be a Ranger. However, the demon soldiers are waiting and captures her. The following day, Hunter and Kurt get word about the recent incident in the bus and drives to the scene. They pose as FBI agents and try to get the MP on duty, Sgt. Miranda Bates, to let them through. When she refuses, they call Kevin and tell him to pretend to be their FBI superior. She soon realizes that he's bluffing, but Kevin checks her background on the Internet, finds her risqué photos from vacation, and tells her to do whatever Hunter and Kurt say. The sergeant quickly walks off and Kevin tells Kurt that he hacked the military computers. Kurt thanks him for backing them up. The brothers board the bus and confirm that all of the bodies have fatal wounds and are at least ten years old. Sgt. Bates provides them with security footage showing the three sailors walking off along with Abaddon, and they recognize the Knight of Hell. Later that evening, the three demon-soldiers are beating another Ranger, Pete, and demand to know where they can find Hunter and Kurt. When he refuses to give them up, Abaddon intervenes and shows her demons how it's done by putting a noose around his neck and lifts him up off the ground, choking him and killing him. Kevin gets a call and reveals to be Abaddon on the other end. She tells him to inform the boys that she has two other Rangers being held captive, Irv and the young woman from early on. And demands to meet with them. Kevin then calls Hunter and Kurt about Abaddon and her current location and tells him that they're on the way to get to her and tells Kevin to work trying to find a way to kill a Knight of Hell. On the road, Hunter warns that it's a trap and Kurt agrees, and figures that they'll rush in guns blazing. Crowley sits in the dark and starts to remember him begin to convert back as a human during the third trial. Then suddenly the lights come on and Crowley realizes that it's Kevin. He tries to get under his skin by saying that he's just being used as a tool by the Rangers and says that he's weak. After a moment, Kevin comes in to confront Crowley. Hunter and Kurt follows the coordinates given by Kevin to a contaminated city block and finds Irv and the young female Ranger. Irv tells them that Abaddon has been trying to find the boys by torturing other Rangers for the information. The boys then dose them with holy water to make sure that they're not possessed, and Irv introduces them to Trace, a newly recruited female Ranger. Kevin asks Crowley how to kill a Knight of Hell, and the demon offers to kill her if Kevin releases him. The prophet refuses to bargain, but Crowley figures that he's there for revenge for killing Kevin's mother. Crowley points out that Kevin never saw the body and she could still be alive, and Kevin punches him. When Crowley dares him to do better, Kevin glances over at a shelf of torture implements and the demon tells Kevin to let it all out. The four morph as Rangers and spots the demon-soldiers walk down the street, carrying assault rifles, and Kurt calls to them. When the demon-soldiers burst into the diner, they realize that Kurt has left a phone with his voice recording to lure them in. Meanwhile, the Rangers prepare to split up. Hunter prepares to go with Tracy, but she shoves him back, blaming him for her parents' deaths in the city of Chicago due to unleashing the Leviathan's true form. Hunter starts to get a reminiscence of that horrific event and Kurt decides to take Tracy and Hunter goes with Irv as they split up to flank their opponents dividently. Once Kevin takes a break from beating Crowley, Crowley offers to return his mother. He assures the prophet that he wanted to keep her alive to suffer, and points out that the Winchesters are only keeping Kevin there to help them. Crowley notes that the Winchesters will toss Kevin aside once they're done with him, and that there's always another prophet if Kevin dies. Crowley suggests that they both escape and win for once, and Kevin considers his offer. Momentarily, Kurt and Tracy move into position to pick off the soldiers. As they wait, Kurt talks with Tracy. Kurt Listen, for the record, Hunter's not the only guy who thought he was doing right and watched it all go to crap, okay? That's just part of being— Tracy Being a Ranger? Kurt Being human. Look, you wanna be pissed off at Hunter, that's fine, I get it. But if you wanna go after somebody, you make sure that they got claws or black eyes. Gotta know who the real monsters are in this world, kid. Meanwhile, Hunter and Irv come in from the other side. Irv asks for the angel blade and says that he'll go in on his own while the others escape. He admits that he screwed up and let Abaddon capture him, and he gave up the name of the other Rangers. Before Hunter can say anything, a gunshot occurs. IRV is shot through the head, penetrating and shattering his Ranger helmet then collapses to the ground, dead. Hunter blasts away at the demon-sniper with his Titanium Laser on the rooftop and makes a break for the diner, diving inside as the demon-sniper starts ricocheting Hunter's area with gunfire. As Kurt goes tries to get to Hunter's, Abaddon ambushes Kurt and Tracy. But Kurt throws holy water in her face, distracting Abaddon momentarily. Kurt gives Tracy the keys to the Impala and tells her to get drive away until everything in the area is cleared from the demons, and then Kurt turns to face Abaddon as draws out an angel blade. They get in a short fight as the Knight of Hell getting the upperhand from each move, overpower the Ranger, where eventually she easily disarms him and holds him down until he's on his knees. Abaddon So appreciate you boys coming when I call. I think that's what I like most about you Rangers. You're all so obedient. And suicidally stupid. I like that, too. Kurt Are we gonna keep fighting or get straight to making out? 'Cause I'm getting some real mixed signals here. Abaddon I want Crowley. Or what's left of him. Kurt Yeah? What's in it for me? Abaddon I let you die. You give me Crowley's head, and I will snap your neck, quick and clean. You won't feel a thing, trust me. Kurt And if I tell you to get bent? Abaddon Oh. Well...I can if you want. You know, I've always had a crush on you since the moment I first encountered you in that motel. You're the perfect man, Kurt. Kurt Oh man, why do I have to keep attracting the crazy types of chicks? Abaddon If Hell's rumors are true about you and that whore Ruby, say we forget all about this and grab a room together later, yes? Kurt Sorry to break it to ya, but you wouldn't want to be with me. My life is a horror show. Abaddon Oh, but it can get much worse if you oppose me. Or, we can run Hell together, just you and me. We'll have a grand old time. What do you say? Back in the diner, the three demon-soldiers confronts Hunter as he tries to fight them but the trio outnumbers him and throws him against a wall and collapses, unconscious. Demon-soldier And here I thought all you Rangers were supposed to be tough. Then suddenly, Hunter's eyes open wide and a flash of blue light from his eyes. It's the angel Ezekiel who has taken over Hunter's body and blasts away the demon, sending it flying across the room. Ezekiel then emerges. He starts radiating in white light and on his shadow behind him, tattered broken wings unfold as he releases his true angelic powers to smite the three demons. Moments after, there's a bright flash of white light from within the diner, shattering out all the windows. Abaddon then notices the sudden occurence. Abaddon An angel? Kurt What, you think we'd roll up to this mouse trap without some backup? Abaddon grabs Kurt by the throat and throws him aside, then disappears. Kurt quickly gets up and heads straight to the diner where Hunter is at. Ezekiel/Hunter pulls the demon knife out of one of the demon-soldier's body. Kurt enters. Ezekiel/Hunter They were going to kill him, Kurt. Kurt Ezekiel? The hell did you do? Ezekiel/Hunter I was protecting your friend. I thought that was what you wanted. Kurt Right, yeah, I uh-I... sorry, I'm just still getting used to this whole thing. Ezekiel/Hunter As am I. Kurt But Hunter's okay, right? Ezekiel/Hunter He was knocked unconscious. In a way he still is. Hunter will not remember any of this. Kurt So what the hell am I supposed to tell him when he comes to? Ezekiel/Hunter That's why I used this demon knife to cover my tracks. Kurt Right. takes the knife back Smart. Ezekiel/Hunter You are troubled, I see. Kurt Yeah, it's just that, uh... this is on me. I was the one who talked Hunter out of locking up Hell. Okay? So every demon deal, every kill that they make up to this point... well, you're looking at the person who let it all happen still. Ezekiel/Hunter You were protecting your friend. I am in Hunter's head. Everything he knows, I know. And I know that what you did for him, you did out of your "brotherly-bond" toward each other. Kurt Yeah, uh, look, Zeke—I'm gonna call you Zeke—I'm not really with the whole, uh, brotherly-love thing... Ezekiel/Hunter But it is why I said yes to help you. Kurt Yeah, and if that goes sideways, that's on me too. Ezekiel/Hunter That's not going to happen. Kurt Yeah, but man, this is nuts. I mean, you're Hunter, but you're not Hunter, and normally he's the one I'm talking to about all this stuff. I'm trusting you, Zeke. I just gotta hope that you're one of the good guys. Ezekiel/Hunter I am...But I suppose that is what a bad guy would say. But know this Kurt Mendoza, you are doing the right thing for him. Kurt Yeah, sure. Later, Kurt packs up their gear as Hunter gains consciousness. Hunter is surprised that Kurt killed three demons on his own but Kurt dismisses it as "dumb luck". Hunter buys it and they go out as Tracy pulls up in the Impala. After they drop her off in her foster home, they grab some takeout and heads back to to the bunker. They arrive back but seems to be no sign of Kevin and they go to Crowley's cell. Crowley is still there and gives them two demon names. When they wonder why, Crowley explains that it's payment for the enjoyment that Kevin is giving him. Kurt checks on Kevin and discovers that he's leaving. Kevin says that he's going to find his mother, even though Kurt warns that even if she's alive, she's dead in every way that matters. Kurt tells Kevin that the demons and angels all want to get their hands on a prophet, and the Letters HQ is the safest place for him to be. Kevin wonders if they want him there because he's useful to them. But Kurt tells him that he's there with them because he's family. As Kevin starts to cry, Kurt says that they'd both gladly die for him, because they're all that they have towards each other. Moments later, Hunter is checking on the demon names when Kurt comes in and tells him that Kevin is resting but will bounce back. When Kurt notices that Hunter is looking distracted. Kurt offers him a drink and they share a toast to the present and forgetting the past, and Hunter says that he's feeling better than he has in a long time because he's always had family around him. He admits that for the first time since forever, that he's happy with his life as a Ranger. And assures that together, they will fix whatever mess they have coming to them. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse